My Big Brother Is an Idol
by mypetluke
Summary: Honaka introduces the fellow members of u's to her older brother, the dashing singer from the uber popular band...STARISH?


"Hurry! Hurry! We don't want to be late!" Honaka yelled as she dragged two of her best friends and fellow members of u's down the hallway.

"Honaka! Slow down! For starters, you haven't even told us what is going on yet!" Umi, one of her childhood friends yelled as they made a sharp turn and burst into the clubroom, where the others six members were already seated.

"Good, everyone's here!" Honaka happily stated,closing the door behind them.

"Honaka-chan, why did you drag all of us here during our only lunch break of the day?" Nico asked in her signature annoyed tone, her hands going to rest on her hips.

"Guys! It's the best news ever! My big brother has just returned home!" She squealed when she caught her bresth. A stunned silence fell over the room.

"That's great, but was that all?" Eri questioned softly. Honaka shook her head in a rapid manner, eyes shining brightly.

"Have you all heard of the up and rising, really popular group called STARISH?" She said, magically producing a poster with seven handsome guys on it. They all nodded. "Well, not trying to brag or anything, but my big brother happens to be none other than Ren from said STARISH!" She squealed, pointing to a blue eyed singer with long orange hair.

"Wow! Really?! He looks just like you! And we've even got the same name and everything!" Rin popped up in front of the poster, examining it closly.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's not spelled the same." Maki informed her from her spot twirling her hair. Honaka made an astonished face.

"Wow! How did you know that Maki-chan?" Maki blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyone who's anyone knows who STARISH is, they're in all the magazines." She told them matter of factly, waving her hand dismissively.

"Anyway," Honaka continued, "he was home this morning and he told me, I'm gonna have to work on some business stuff with the others later if you wanna bring some friends home'" she imitated in a deep voice, waving her finger at them "So I figured you guys would want to come over and get to meet STARISH! " She jumped up and down. Nozomi smiled. The others started chattering happily. "So, who's coming?" She asked.

"To meet you're super hot, super famous older brother? Uh, I'd say all of us!" Eri spoke for everyone, earning seven other nods

* * *

Later, they were all walking towards Honaka's house when Kotomi squealed.

"Look!" She said, pointing to a brightly coloured van parked outside the shop.

"He's home!" Honaka yelled, breaking into a run with the others following behind. "Onii-chan!" She yelled, rushing through the door and heading into the back room.

"Hey, squirt!" A tall, handsome man with a relaxed aura called from his position leaning against a counter. Surrounding him were six equally handsome men and one very pretty woman. He swooped his little sister into a big bear hug, the other girls had stopped in their tracks, jaws dropped in awe.

"Who's all this?" He asked when he released his sister.

"This is Kotomi, Umi, Eri, Rin, Nozomi, Maki, Nico, and Sotori!" She told him, pointing to each in turn. "The fellow members of u's!" She exclaimed.

"U's?" A short blonde boy in a hat asked.

"Oh! Do you mean that popular school idol group that everyone's talking about?" The woman asked in a sweet voice. Honaka nodded.

"You know us?" She asked. The woman blushed.

"I keep up with all the school idol groups." She told them. "Your songs are incredible, I'd love to meet your composer."

"That's Maki-chan!" Rin exclaimed, latching onto Maki's back. The woman's eyes light up.

"Hi, I'm Haruka Nanami, I write the songs for STARISH." She said, stepping forward to shake an awed Maki's hand. She stood there with her mouth wide open, staring up at the older girl before regaining her composure and snapping her mouth closed.

"Really? That's cool, I guess." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Honaka smiled oddly at the classic display of Maki.

"So you write the songs for u's? That is quite the accomplishment!" Haruka tried again.

"Yeah, I guess." Uh, awkward much Maki?

"Uh, anyway," Ren took control of the conversation, "let me introduce you guys, these are the other members of STARISH, Tokiya is the grumpy guy, Otoya is the red-head, Natsuki is the tall blonde one with glasses, Syo is the little guy with the hat-"

"HEY!"

"But don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite, Cecil is the dark- skinned fellow, and Masato is the quiet, gloomy one." He finished, "and I'm Ren, nice to meet ya, pretty ladies." He gave them a wink that made all but Honaka's, who was used to it, heart flutter.

"Onii-chan, please stop trying to seduce my friends." She said, wearily crossing her arms. _'Seducing!?'_ They all thought in unified horror.

"What? Me? You wound me dear sister, I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." _'Succeeding?!'_

"Is this guy really related to Honaka?" Eri whispered to Umi, she nodded her head.

"She told me about it once before, but I didn't believe her until he called and she convinced him to...to...sing for me." She blushed.

"Besides, just look at them, they look almost identical!" Nico popped into the conversation.

"That might be stretching it a little..." Umi said, glancing at her with a skeptical look. While they shared the same hair and eye colour,they had different fathers, so they did have some difference between them.

"Honaka, Ren, are you both home-" their mother trailed off, walking through the door. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING FRIENDS OVER!? Oh, I look awful, but it's a pleasure to meet you all," she nodded at STARISH,"and its wonderful to see you girls again." A nod at u's, "so if you'll excuse me." She practically bolted from the room before the entire group burst into laughter.

"That was expected." Ren said, resting his arm atop Honaka's head.

"Onii-chan!" She whined, but smiled. Because she could tell, something big had just happened.

* * *

**Ok, help me out, who should get with who and how? Hope you guys liked it, they really do seem like they could be related though.**


End file.
